Little Busters: Afterstory
by OtakuOne
Summary: Riki forgot how he and the girls loved eachother! Will Riki remember it? (Bad at summaries.) -Chapter 1 added!-


**It's been a while.. So heeeeeyyyyaaaa guysssss! ZachyGames here! I'm making a story about Little Busters! Yea, I'm too lazy to say some more words.. So yea. (Advanced Merry Christmas guys!)**

* * *

 _Everybody has to forget something once.._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _(Riki)_**

* * *

I woke up from my slumber. My head is aching.. Oh yeah, I fell asleep while playing Tag (With a little twist) with Kyousuke and the rest earlier..

"Hey Riki, you awake?" I heard a voice beside me, it was Masato.

"Yeah.. What time is it?" Not knowing the time, I asked Masato.

"It's around 7PM. So how are you feeling Riki?" Oh.. I slept for that long?! Well..

"I'm good. I need to sleep more.."

"Alright." Masato started his muscle training. He can't get enough of exercising..

Earlier, I was running with all my power but, Kurugaya-san still caught me and then, when I watched Rin and Kyousuke chase eachother, I fell asleep then my head thumped on the floor. Well, thinking about this is making me sleepy, I need to sleep now...

I closed my eyes.

 _"How about a reward?"_

 _"The fireworks were pretty.."  
_

 _"Wanna_ _ki-_ "

 _"You like me right?" "Of course!"_

I woke up, my dream ended.. Or maybe not a dream? It looks like a memory or something.. Maybe I'm over thinking about it too much.. If that was a memory then someone should tell me those.. Arghhh! I'm over thinking about this too much!

"Riki! Come join us! Kyousuke just had cool new game!" Someone barged into the room, the person that just barged in was.. Kengo. Wait why are they playing shouldn't we have cla- oh, we don't have classes today.

"Hm? What game?" I asked.

"It's called 'Sheriff and the Murderer'! Aka SatM!"

"That sounds interesting.. Sure!"

We walked and walked until we got into the Hallway where the game is.

"Yo! Riki! You're just in time! Let's get this game started!" As Kyousuke presented some papers.

Apparently, the rules of this game is..

There's a murderer in town but, the people don't know who's the murderer..

There's three types of people: Innocents,Murderer and Sheriff.

The murderer absolutely have to hide their identity, if he/she is revealed by an innocent, the innocent to report to the sheriff before you get killed by the murderer.

The murderer has and paper sword hidden in pocket or somewhere.

The sheriff will shoot the murderer down if someone reports that he/she saw the murderer.

The innocents will have to hide and find out who's the murderer.

That's a cool game..

"Everyone, pick a paper and you will get to know your role." said Kyousuke that has the papers. I picked a paper, as expected, I'm an Innocent. And Kyousuke was the sheriff.

"Now, play!" I quickly ran through the hallway. I hid there until I saw someone, and that 'someone' is Kurugaya-san. She was grinning to herself.. It was pretty evil...

I was pretty scared so I sneaked through the hallway until I found Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke!" I yelled to him.

"Hm? What?"

"I think the murderer is Kurugaya-san." I said, I told him why she's the murderer.. And he told me. "I'll shoot her down."

"Thank you Sheriff!" I said thanking Kyousuke. I hope the murderer gets killed soon..

...

I waited for good news, but it was a bad news. Kyousuke was killed.

"Sorry Riki. I was killed by the murderer."

"Tell me who was the murderer!" He hand gestured "Can't tell you.".. I blazed through the hallway and I found a cardboard gun. Then suddenly I remembered that we can get the gun if the sheriff is killed. So I picked up the gun.

"Kyaaahh!" I heard a shout through the hallway, I think it was Haruka-san... So I followed the shout.

...

"Haruka-san?" I asked the wind, where there is nothing. "... You were caught in my trap.. Fufufu.." Someone said behind me. It was Haruka-san.. She managed to trap me so easily.. "So it was you all along Haruka-san?" I asked. "Yep. Now, get ready to be executed!" She said. Her attacks were so fast, but I managed to dodge them. I quickly shoot her down. "Noooo! Haruchin been defeated!" She lied down on the floor along with her terrible acting.

...

I told the others that I shot Haruka-san celebrated and danced until we were tired.

...

"Hi Naoe-san!" A voice echoed through my ears. Kud was running to me. "Can you come with me for a bit?" She was looking at me with puppy eyes.. It's hard to say no with those eyes..

"Sure."

"Okay! Follow me Naoe-san!"

She led me into the home economics room. I kinda remember this.. Maybe not.

"Soo.. Kud, why did you take me here?"

"Wafu.. I just wanted to offer you tea." She was getting some tea.

I smelled the fresh scent of barley tea.

...

"I'm back!" She was back. She putted the tray down then poured some tea into the cup. It was neatly made and has a fresh scent.

I took a sip of my tea. It tasted good! "Hey, this tastes good!"

"T-Thank you Naoe-san!" I took another sip. I kept doing this till' I was finished.

...

"Kud, thank you for the tea." I thanked Kud, after that I walked back into the dorms.

...

I entered mine and Masato's room. Masato was doing some push-ups, he still can't get enough of muscles.. "Oh, hey Riki! Come and do some push-ups with me for muscles!" He stop doing his push-ups and was inviting me, I'd rather not do that...

"Umm.. I'd rather not.." And then, he continued his push-ups. I sat on my bed. I had nothing to do. Too boring... Hmm.. Maybe.. If I go outside.. I will encounter something? Nahh.. I'd rather like to wait till' dinner time.

I waited till dinner time while doing nothing.

* * *

 _ **(Kud)**_

* * *

"Can you come with me for a bit?" I asked him with puppy eyes. Today, I will say what happened between us in the dream world.. I want him to love me again.. And kiss me with those lips.. I just need to be my normal self for a bit..

I led him into the home economics room, he might remember this a little bit..

"Soo... Kud, why did you take me here?" He asked.

"Wafu.. I just wanted to offer you tea.." I lied, that wasn't the reason. I wanted him to know the truth.

I went to get some tea. I prepared barley tea. I neatly made them, and I kept the cool scent of the tea.

"I'm back!" I went back to the room. I poured some tea in the cup. Then I gave it to Riki.

He seems to be enjoying the tea.. "Hey, this tastes good!" He praised my tea!

"T-Thank you Naoe-san!" I thanked him, I was blushing, it didn't take me 1 minute to know though.

...

"Kud, thank you for the tea." He thanked me, then he left.

Oh shoot! I forgot to tell him the truth! But he's gone now.. I wonder when I should tell him the truth.. Maybe next week. Nothing could go wrong right?

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did you like it? Kud seems a little out of character here, but it's okay right? Also, my grammar is a little bad here...**

 **But I'm back from my XTRALONG hiatus!**

 **I could probably write new chapters every 2 to 4 days I guess. Since I'm lazy I think I will write new chapters every 3 days or 4..**

 **Nothing could go wrong... Right?**


End file.
